1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic seat belt assembly for vehicles and more particularly, a seat belt system for a motor vehicle, which includes a webbing for restraining an occupant, which is retracted up by a retracting member installed on one side of a vehicle seat so that the webbing can be effectively fitted to or easily released from the occupant seated on the vehicle seat as a two-way motor rotates in the counter clockwise or clockwise direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of automatic seat belt devices are well known in the art. Such seat belt devices include one end of webbing for restraining an occupant, which is wound up by a retractor installed on a body frame or a door so that the webbing can be fitted to or released from the seated occupant as the vehicle door is closed or opened.
Such conventional seat belt devices installed on a body frame are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,402 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,150. Also, such conventional seat belt devices installed on a vehicle door are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,914 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,362. However, these conventional seat belt devices cannot tightly, comfortably, and completely fit the seated occupant as the vehicle door is closed. Furthermore, these conventional seat belt devices are complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture.
In order to avoid such problems, the present inventor is also prosecuting U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/743,030, filed Aug. 9, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,290 which disclosed an automatic seat belt device for a motor vehicle, including a retracting member installed on a vehicle door, and upper and lower webbings wherein each lower end thereof is unified into a composite structure for slidably locking with a seat belt lock and each upper end thereof is movably connected to the retracting member, whereby the upper and lower webbings can be fitted to or released from the seated occupant as the vehicle door is closed or opened. However, this automatic seat belt device for motor vehicles is slightly complicated to install on the motor vehicles.